Just This Once?
by Cumatilis16
Summary: Just a short FNAF story. Foxy never seems to get a chance to kill. He's always stuck in Pirate Cove. And he is sick of it. HUMANIZED with little animal traits (tail, ears)


Foxy watched the camera. It wasn't looking at him. Now was his chance. He bolted out of Pirate Cove and ran down the hall. He smirked as his orange hair flew through the air. His tail swooshing as he ran. He came to the room. He prepared himself. SLAM! The door shut and Foxy slammed right into it. "Ooww..." He muttered. Then, in anger, he scratched the door with his hook.

Suddenly, there was a loud hum as the lights turned out. The door opened. Foxy snickered. "Hehe. Now's my chance!" He made his way inside the room before a hand pulled him back saying, "Nope!" Foxy looked behind him to see a man with a top hat, black bow tie, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Foxy laughed nervously. "Uh, hey Freddy! Funny seeing you here...out and...about." He said. Freddy cocked an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?" He asked. "Well, I left to kill Mike and the power went out-" Foxy began. Freddy interrupted. "And you know what to do when the power runs out. Right?" He asked. Foxy hesitated, then nodded. "Yeeeeeees...but ya know, I _was_ here first. Aaaaaannnnd...then you came up and... HE'S MINE!" He shouted as he made his way into the room.

Freddy tackled Foxy onto the ground. Mike just watched with a confused look on his face as the two wrestled on the floor. Foxy jumped on top of Freddy with his hook to his throat. "Mike...is...mine." He said. "Dude! Chill out! Do you wanna mess up the game?" Freddy asked as he pushed Foxy off of him. He quickly grabbed his keyboard and played the song fast. After about 10 notes, Foxy grabbed the keyboard and broke it in two. That did it. Freddy picked up Foxy and dragged him down the hall and threw him into pirate cove. Then, as soon as he got back to where Mike was, the 6am bell rung.

Freddy groaned as he made his way back to the stage. On the stage, Chica was twirling her yellow hair around as Bonnie rocked on his guitar. "Save your energy, Bonnie. We got children to entertain." Freddy grumbled. Bonnie swung his guitar around his shoulder. "What's up, dude?" He asked. None of them even noticed Mike celebrating his way out singing, "I got past night 5!" Freddy sat on the stage with a thud. "Foxy did it again." He said. Chica sat beside him. "He tried to kill Mike before you?" She asked. Freddy nodded. "And he destroyed my keyboard." He muttered. "Say wa?!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy stood up. "Yep." He sighed. Bonnie face palmed as Chica straitened her tail feathers.

The next night, Monday, no one moved much. Freddy left his post to go toPirate Cove. When he opened the curtains, Foxy was sitting curled up in a ball with his back facing Freddy. Foxy didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What?" He asked. He didn't seem angry, well he did, but he seemed also...sad. Freddy hadn't seem him so upset since the bite of '87, when Foxy couldn't get over the guilt of assaulting that innocent child. "You ok?" Freddy asked. Foxy didn't move. "What do you think?" He snapped. "I know it's wrong, but its our job to kill Mike! Just like it was to kill Jeremy! I know you remember Jeremy." Freddy nodded. Thoughts of Jeremy also reminded him of the other versions of them, and he shivered. Foxy turned around. "Ever since this place changed, I never get a chance to kill anyone! It's always Bonnie, or Chica, and mostly you!" He explained. Freddy thought. He had mostly gotten to kill Mike, and Foxy got very few chances to even step out of Pirate Cove. "Foxy... I'm sorry, but I just don't wanna mess up the game. You remember what happened last time." Freddy said, beginning to smile.

Foxy chuckled. "Yeah. Chica tried to go down Bonnie's path, and Golden Freddy killed Mike." He then began laughing. "And...and then...when she saw Golden Freddy leave, he began twerking in her face, and she fainted!" He laughed. Freddy laughed too, even though Golden Freddy looked an awful like him, and that story always embarrassed him a bit.

Foxy stood up. "Anyway, the point is, I never get a chance. That's why I wanted to kill him instead of you." He said. Freddy stepped in Pirate Cove and messed with Foxy's long orange hair. "Hey quit it!" Foxy yelled, although he did laugh a bit. "Tell you what. Go kill Mike. Mess up the game. I don't really care anymore." Freddy smiled. Without hesitation, Foxy dashed to Mike. Freddy heard a scream and smiled.

Foxy woke up the next night to see all three of his friends standing over him. "He's waking up!" Chica said. Foxy sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked. Bonnie was making a face. A trying not to laugh face. Foxy focused on Bonnie with an annoyed face. "What. Happened." He repeated. Bonnie burst out laughing. Foxy turned to Freddy with a questioning face. "As soon as you left Pirate cove," he explained, giggling a bit. "Um... You never reached Mike. Golden Freddy...well...I think you know the rest! Hahahaha!" Freddy began laughing too. Foxy and Chica watched them with annoyed faces. Foxy shrugged. "Well, at least I got a chance." He said.


End file.
